


empty spaces

by interstellarbeams



Series: starting point [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Valentine’s Day, Fluff and Humor, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, first home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt’s first Valentine’s Day is also moving day. Did Wyatt forget or does Lucy have a surprise waiting for her?





	empty spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LyattNews (Twitter): prompt — Lucy & Wyatt’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Post-212 canon compliant. 
> 
> Sequel to starting point
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

Lucy grunted as she lifted the box marked ‘kitchen’ onto the countertop. She brushed her hair off her forehead as she turned to walk out of the kitchen and head back out to the moving truck.

The sun hadn’t burned off the chill of the February morning just yet and she shivered as she walked down the front sidewalk leading to the truck parked on the street in front of their new home.

Wyatt slammed the door of the moving truck as he jumped down from the high cab and came around the side of the truck as Lucy reached the end of the sidewalk. 

“I’m so glad you aren’t a part of the armed forces anymore. I can’t imagine having to do this multiple times in a year, much less over a number of years. Moving is tiring work,” Lucy sighed as she came up to Wyatt.

Wyatt chuckled as he placed his arm around her and she leaned her head against him. 

“You can thank Agent Christopher for that.”

“I’ll definitely mention it the next time I see her,” Lucy teased, rubbing her hand up and down his back. 

“Well, I hope so. I can’t have you being rude to my new boss.”

Lucy smacked him in the chest and he laughed as she let him go to climb the ramp into the back of the truck. He followed her, the metal ramp clanging underneath his heavier weight. 

“Can you take this last box into the kitchen for me? What?” She asked when he gave her a exasperated look, “This one’s heavy!”

Wyatt shook his head at her but he hefted it up into his arms and left the truck.

She huffed out an irritated breath as she shuffled around the large couch that she had saved from among the multitudes of items from her mother’s house, before it sold, to reach the next stack of boxes. 

“Of course,” Lucy laughed to herself as she reached for the next box that was even heavier than the last, the bold black scrawl of Wyatt’s handwriting labeling it ‘books.’

“Ouch,” she called out as she lifted it to hopefully find a lighter box underneath. She shook out her hand, the edge of her fingernail catching on the edge of the cardboard box and slicing into the tender skin underneath.

She scooted back around the edge of the couch, almost falling over the back of it as she tried not to use her abused digit. The end of the truck was thankfully empty and she didn’t have to wind her way around a bunch of stuff as she walked back down the ramp.

She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it, although she knew that wasn’t helping matters, when Wyatt came back over.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Wyatt grabbed her hand softly and pulled it closer so he could see it.

“Ooh, that’s a cardboard cut, ouch. I’m sorry. Here,” he pulled her behind him to the edge of the truck, jumped up into the back before coming out with a first aid kit.

“Sit here,” He directed her to the bumper and he helped her hop up onto the edge. 

The older, metal first aid kit opened with a creak of hinges and Wyatt dug around in it until he found antibiotic cream and a large band-aid. 

He opened the cream and put a small dab onto her cut and Lucy hissed at the slight sting. Wyatt then opened the band-aid, crumpling up the trash in his hand before he applied the band-aid to the tip of her finger. He tucked the paper trash into his pocket before lifting her hand and kissing the tip of her finger.

“Thank you,” Lucy smiled at him, “this moving thing isn’t going too well.”

“Well, if a paper cut is the most of our problems today, I’ll take it.” Lucy glared at him for making fun of her but she jumped down from the edge of the truck to follow him into the house. 

His boots echoed in the empty space of the foyer and the open airy, living room as they went into the kitchen. Wyatt offered her a water bottle and she took it from him with a smile. They had yet to buy a kitchen table so she slid down to the floor with her back to the kitchen cabinets and he walked over to sit down beside her.

“What time is it?” She asked him, turning her head towards him after she took a sip of water.

“Nine twenty-seven a.m.,” Wyatt replied after glancing down at his watch.

“Really? _Wow_ , I feel like we’ve been at this for a lot longer.”

“Well, we did start at six am, when it was still dark. You deserve a rest,” Wyatt set his water bottle down on the floor next to him and grasped her hand. He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand, the edge of his thumb stuttering against the diamond ring on her finger. 

“I’m so glad we found this place,” Wyatt glanced around the room and across into the living room where the sun left stripes of light along the flooring as it shined through the blinds. 

“Me too. I was so tired of that bunker and before, even though I basically had the run of the house when my mom was sick… it never really felt like it was mine. Now we have this place together. What kinds of memories do you think we’ll make?” She asked him, squeezing her fingers against his and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Well, I do know that I will be bringing my new _wife_ home to this very house. I really hope she likes it.”

“You better hope she does,” Lucy teased back, grinning at him as she relaxed against him. She closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the ache in her feet as she thought about the future that they would have together, finally, without Rittenhouse and without her mother and the late Jessica Logan playing God in their relationship. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Wyatt nudged her knee with his.

“I’m not,” Lucy replied although she kept her eyes closed, “but a little cat nap wouldn’t be amiss.” 

“You can sleep tonight,” Wyatt added and she reluctantly sat back up and reached for her water bottle.

Her phone chirped and she pulled it out of her back pocket, wincing at the pressure on her injured finger. Wyatt squeezed her knee before he stood up and went back to work.

“Hey girl, good luck moving today,” the text read, “Sorry Rufus and I couldn’t make it. We’re meeting with investors today. Text ya later!” 

Lucy smiled at the text from Jiya, nothing unusual sticking out to her until she read the reminder that popped up once she answered the text with a kiss emoji. _It’s Valentine’s Day? How could I forget? Well, I guess it makes sense with all the busyness of packing up and moving._ The date had just slipped her mind, thankfully she had already secured Wyatt’s gift and it was in her purse where it sat just inside the front door. 

Lucy turned her head when she caught movement out the corner of her eye, through the picture window, to see Wyatt walking across the lawn carrying the new metal trash can they had purchased a few days before. 

She turned off her phone with a press of her finger and dropped it to her lap. _Had Wyatt forgotten?_ He hadn’t said anything to her that morning when they ate an early breakfast at a twenty-four hour diner or when they had arrived at the house and they had sat in the cab of the moving truck admiring the view of their new home in companionable silence. 

Disappointment flooded through her and she felt like a silly schoolgirl with a crush instead of a woman engaged to the man she loved… but it was their first Valentine’s Day, would she be unfeeling if she wasn’t disappointed that he had forgotten? But she had just remembered herself, so maybe it was the same case of the busy move proving too much of a distraction. 

Lucy sighed once more, before she pushed herself up from the floor and headed for the door. No matter what day it was there was still more work to do so that they could finally start to settle in to their new home. 

————

 

Lucy bent over to tuck the fitted sheet onto the mattress of their king size bed in the new master bedroom. The walls of the room were still white and the dresser tops empty but Jiya had promised to come help her paint and decorate by the end of the week. 

She walked around the end of the bed to get to the other side and started to stretch the elastic around the edge of the mattress when she was tackled from behind. She shrieked as she fell into the bed, but the familiar laughter from behind her calmed any fears she might have had and she whacked at him with one hand.

“ _Wyatt_! Stop! I’m trying to get this done,” She laughed, when he rolled onto his back, his arms wrapped around her waist so that she was laid over top of him.

“Why can’t we have a little fun?” Wyatt murmured as he kissed the side of her neck. 

“You told _me_ I couldn’t take a nap! And I’m not going to be very happy if I have to sleep in a unmade bed tonight.” Lucy rubbed her hand against Wyatt’s where it rested on her stomach. 

“Why don’t we make a mess together… and then I’ll help you clean it up? Plus, it'll be much more fun than a nap.” Wyatt suggested, his breath warm against her neck.

Lucy shivered, the temptation to give in pulling at her resolve. His hand where it rested on her stomach seemed to burn through her shirt and any self control she may have had melted away.

She turned in his embrace and immediately grasped his face with both hands as he leaned up to kiss her. Their lips met and it felt like coming home. 

The familiar roughness of his scruff under her hands taking her back to all the other kisses they had shared. But this kiss wasn’t those, this kiss was shared between them in _their_ bed, in their new home and all her empty spaces were filled with him. 

She pulled back after a few moments, a triumphant feeling flowing through her at the sight of his dazed eyes, and the feel of his chest rising and falling rapidly under hers. The effect that she had on him still surprised her even after so many months together.

“Is that all you got?” She teased him with a crooked smile, as he continued to stare up at her with open admiration.

“Are you questioning my stamina, ma’am?” Wyatt asked. A wicked gleam in his eye alerted her to his intentions before he flipped them and her back hit the mattress. 

She laughed as he peppered her cheek and the side of her neck with feather light kisses, the sweet intimacy of his playfulness in sharp contrast to the intensity of their earlier kiss. She carded her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, a pleasurable warmth flowing through her at the heat of his breath against her sensitive skin.

The sweetness of his kisses suddenly took on a new fervor and Lucy’s breath caught in her throat when he trailed his lips lower, the scratch of his scruff against her cleavage causing her fingers to clench against his shoulders. He lifted his head, a satisfied smirk crooked one side of his mouth, but she didn’t mind his smugness when it was entirely deserved. 

She trailed her hands up his shoulders and down his neck, anticipation curling in her belly as he bent to kiss her again when a shrill ring interrupted them.

Lucy sighed, settling her head against the mattress as Wyatt searched his pockets for his phone which continued to ring, echoing in the bare space. 

“Hello?” He answered, a apologetic tilt to his lips as he looked down at her, one elbow braced against the bed near her shoulder. 

“What? _Rufus?_ What are you going on about?” 

Lucy couldn’t really hear what was being said on the other end but the uptick in the tone of Rufus’s voice clued her in to the fact that his usual dramatics were being spouted out on the other end of the call.

“ _Look_ , Rufus, I’ll be happy to help you but right now, I’m kinda busy. Moving? Yes, you know that that was what Lucy and I were doing today. Okay, okay… I’ll call you tomorrow. Mhmm, bye.”

Wyatt groaned as he slumped down beside her, his shoulder pressed up against hers as he rubbed his hands over his face before dropping them down to rest on his stomach.

“I really thought we were done with Rufus interrupting once we left the bunker. I guess I’m gonna have to start fielding his phone calls now.” 

“I know,” Lucy reached over and grasped his hand, linking their fingers together as she brought them to rest against her chest, “I guess it was a good thing though. We need to finish all the work before we can have anymore fun.”

Wyatt snorted but he didn’t argue. Lucy rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand, turning her head to look at him, “Do you want to help me finish making the bed?” 

Wyatt leaned over and kissed her cheek, “It would be my pleasure, ma’am.” 

Lucy shook her head at his silliness but she was happy that he wasn’t too upset that they had been interrupted. After all, they had all the years stretching before them to spend together in bed, if they chose. 

“Here,” Lucy tossed him the edge of the flat sheet, after she finished securing the fitted sheet under the mattress on her side of the bed.

Wyatt caught it and they settled it over top. Lucy smoothed the top down while Wyatt tucked the edges under the bottom, with precise and habitual motions.  
She watched him with interest, the play of his shirt across his back as he leaned over making her wish that they had not been interrupted earlier.

“Enjoying the view?” Wyatt asked, his voice breaking through her momentary daydreaming.

“You betcha, sweetheart,” Lucy drawled, crinkling her nose up at him as he came closer to wrap his arms around her.

“Is that all, babydoll?” Wyatt nudged his nose against her cheek.

“Not quite, you haven’t helped me with the quilt and I still need the pillows from downstairs.”

Wyatt groaned goodnaturedly, but he let her go to finish making the bed. He winked at her when he left the room to get the pillows and she smiled to hear him whistling happily as his footsteps faded away. 

 

————

 

Lucy closed the door to the hallway linen closet, having just put away the new sheets that she had unpacked and sighed. 

She crossed back into the bedroom admiring the newly made bed, that Wyatt had helped her finish earlier. The fluffy, white comforter and pile of pillows called her name like a siren song but she resisted the temptation as she turned to walk into the master bathroom. 

She was just done folding the towels and putting them away when she heard Wyatt call her name from downstairs. 

“Coming!” She called, snatching up the polishing cloth and furniture cleaner she had just used, to put away in the laundry room when she made it downstairs.

She took the steps carefully, self aware enough to understand that balance wasn’t her strong suit and she didn’t want to waste her first night, in her new home, in the emergency room instead. 

The sun had already started sinking below the horizon without her noticing but the darkness of the kitchen and living room surprised her. _Weird_ , she thought to herself, she knew she had left the lights on when she went upstairs and Wyatt wasn’t the type to turn off lights just to save electricity. 

“Wyatt?” She called, as she opened the laundry room door to place the cleaner and cloth on top of the washing machine.

She closed the door with an audible click and she turned to walk towards the kitchen, tensing as she came around the corner, expecting Wyatt to surprise her like he had earlier that day in the bedroom, but the kitchen was empty and dark. 

“Wyatt, where are you?” She called, as she walked toward the living room, the darkness outside of the large front window creeping her out a little bit. 

A glow that she hadn’t noticed earlier lit up the living room ceiling and she crossed into the room to see Wyatt standing there holding a single red rose.

“What—“ Lucy stepped closer, her gaze locked on Wyatt.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” He finally spoke up.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she smiled up at him, delighted that he hadn’t forgotten after all, then glanced down at the flower that he was handing her. 

“But I already said _yes_ ,” Lucy teased as she accepted it from him.

“Huh?” Wyatt looked confused and Lucy shook her head, her smile so wide it hurt her cheeks.

“ _The Bachelor_ … ‘do you accept this rose?’”

Wyatt looked at her like she had lost her mind, “Oh, come on! You can’t tell me after twenty three seasons you’ve never heard that before. The Bachelor has been on tv since 2002! Where have you been?” 

_Not watching apparently_ , Lucy thought to herself as he continued to look at her with a cute frown creasing his brow.

She lifted the rose up to her nose and sniffed it before turning and noticing the blanket spread across the still bare floor and the empty fireplace full of lit, white pillar candles. 

“I can’t believe you did all this while I was upstairs cleaning! I thought you were being kinda quiet but I figured you were just working hard.”

“I _was_ working hard. I had to make our first Valentine's Day special.” Wyatt tucked his hands into his pockets with a nonchalant shrug but Lucy knew that he was feeling anything but nonchalant or he wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble for her.

She stepped up close to him, as close as she could get, so she could wrap her arms around him, “Thank you. I love it. Have I told you how much I love you today?” 

“I’m not sure. I think I might’ve remembered that but I’ve been working so hard and I’m tired. I could be mistaken.” Wyatt teased, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand going to her chin as he bent to kiss her. 

“You didn’t let me say it.” Lucy murmured, when they finally broke apart, “Not that I’m complaining.” 

Wyatt smiled, elated as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek, “I love you so much. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I know this is going to sound super cheesy but you’re my missing piece.” 

“I could say the same, ma’am,” Wyatt continued to hold her for a few moments, his eyes never leaving her face as he searched her features. With anyone else, Lucy would have felt exposed and uncomfortable but with Wyatt she only felt the intensity of his feelings as he searched for his words.

“I’m glad we finally made it.” Wyatt finally spoke, his gaze intense despite the dimness of the living room, “For a while there I was worried that I would lose you. That I would have to live my life like future me, having you so close but never being able to show you how I felt for all of the bitterness and anger that we allowed to seep in. I’m forever grateful for that time machine, because without it, we never would have gotten here. Where we are _now_ , together. And I could have never told you just how much I love you, with a full heart instead of a shattered one. If I’m your missing piece then you’re the glue that holds mine together.”

Lucy eyes teared up and she wiped at her cheeks with one hand as she pushed back the painful memories. 

“We have a wonderful future to look forward to now. We might not kick ass or save the world anymore but we can still take on every new challenge together.”

Wyatt agreed, a watery laugh escaping him, “I thought I would escape all the cheesiness by not getting you one of those commercial Valentine’s Day cards.”

Lucy smiled, as she ducked her head and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest.

“You better get used to it, buddy,” She added as she pulled him down to sit next to her on the blanket.

“Okay, we said all the cheesy things, what next?”

“Don’t laugh but…” Wyatt trailed off as he reached into the picnic basket that sat on the floor next to them and pulled out a cheese platter. 

“Did you get any wine to go with the cheese?” Lucy teased, leaning against his shoulder. 

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Wyatt smiled as he pulled a bottle out of the basket and a small cheese knife.

“Ooh, Sauvignon Blanc,” Lucy clapped her hands with excitement and Wyatt crooked an eyebrow at her.

“What? You know you love me, even if I get excited about alcohol,” Wyatt rolled his eyes but he didn’t disagree.

“What else do you have in there?” Lucy leaned over him, with one hand on his knee, “Oh my god, tiramisu? I could kiss you!”

“How about a trade?” Wyatt offered and Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, playfully.

“Trade? What am I trading?”

“You said it yourself. You give me a kiss and you get your tiramisu.” Wyatt’s eyes glinted with mischief.

“Do you really want to get between a girl and her dessert?” 

“I don’t know. I think I could take you.” 

Wyatt laughed, when Lucy tried to lunge for the picnic basket but he blocked her with one arm and pulled her into his chest with the other, locking her into his embrace.

“ _Wyatt_ ,” Lucy whined, “I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast. Why are you torturing me?”

Wyatt chuckled but continued to hold her close. Lucy sighed and relaxed against him, “You haven’t even opened the wine yet.”

“And I’m not gonna. You can’t have wine on an empty stomach, it will go straight to your head.”

“ _Fine_ , but just so you know, you ruin all the fun,” Lucy gloated, satisfactorily.

“I’d rather be sensible, than have a drunk fiancée on my hands when I have other plans for the rest of the evening,” Wyatt stated, matter of fact, as he smoothed a hand up and down her side. 

Lucy sighed again but this time, it wasn’t in aggravation. She resolved to let all the thoughts of what she had to do next — who she needed to call, what she had to clean or what else needed moving — and focus on the moment, here with Wyatt.

“Do I have to kiss you for some of that cheese plate or is that only a stipulation when it comes to the tiramisu?” She teased, glancing up at him, fondly. 

“Be my guest,” Wyatt handed her the cheese plate and she popped a cube in her mouth, chewing with relish.

“Here,” Lucy offered him a piece and she popped it into his mouth, the barest graze of his lips against her fingers sending sparks through her.

Lucy bit her lip but went back to the food, plucking up a green olive and tossing it into her mouth, the salty flavor bursting on her tongue as she bit down.

“I can’t believe you’re hogging our Valentine’s meal,” Wyatt teased as he reached around her for a handful of cheese.

“I can’t believe you only bought a cheese plate, wine and tiramisu knowing we were going to be moving all day. I’ve been working hard and I’m starving.” 

“You’re telling me,” Wyatt leaned his chin on her shoulder, his breath raising goosebumps along her arms, as he reached for the wine bottle next to her on the blanket.

“Can you had me the corkscrew?” Wyatt asked. Lucy reached into the picnic basket, feeling around for it because it was too dark to see in the candlelight. Finally her fingers made contact with it and she handed it over.

“Thanks.”

The pop of the cork being freed from the bottle made her jerk in surprise and she laughed when Wyatt crooked an eyebrow at her jumpiness.

“Damn it, I forgot the glasses.” Wyatt made to get up but she told him to stay put as she hopped up to head into the kitchen.

The wood floor was chilly against her bare feet and she hurried into the kitchen so she could get back to the warmth, in the form of Wyatt, that was awaiting her in the living room. She flipped on the kitchen light and opened the cabinet next to the sink only to be met with the sight of empty shelves. 

“That’s right,” she muttered to herself, as she turned to the box on the floor next to her feet. Digging around inside, the ceramic mugs clinked as they shifted into each other but she couldn’t find any glassware. Lucy figured she had probably already been gone long enough so she snatched up two of the mugs on top and headed back to the living room. 

“I couldn’t find the wine glasses even though I know I packed them,” Lucy presented the two mugs to him, with a flourish, “Which one do you want?” 

“Preferably the one without the flowers.”

“A shame.” Lucy tsked, “I swear that everything I drink out of it tastes twice as amazing as it would normally, but you can have the boring one if you really want it.” 

Lucy sat back down and Wyatt poured the wine into the mugs that she held out to him. 

“What should we toast to?” Lucy asked, as she settled against his side and he wrapped his arm around her. 

“I don’t know. I feel like it should be something simple. I think I’ve reached my sappy word limit.” 

“How about, ‘to a fresh start,’” Lucy held out her mug and Wyatt held his up, before adding, “and less interruptions.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Lucy laughed, before lifting her mug to her lips. 

“Speaking of interruptions,” Wyatt pulled out his phone and turned it off.

“Good idea,” Lucy retrieved her phone and turned it off too, with a audible click. 

Wyatt took hers from her hand and set it down beside the edge of the blanket before picking up his mug and offering Lucy the cheese plate.

Lucy turned up her nose at it and he shrugged before picking out a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth.

Lucy watched him for a moment, the light of the candles flickering as the air conditioner kicked on, the luminescence playing across his face with the contrast of soft light and harsh shading. 

He turned his head and caught her eye but she didn’t turn away. She wasn’t embarrassed to have been caught staring, in fact, she was glad he had seen her admiring glance. 

Wyatt set his mug down carefully and turned to face her. Lucy didn’t know what to do or say as he sat looking at her. His admiring glance turned to longing, bringing a blush to her cheeks and causing her heart to race. 

He reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it, his palm warm against the chill of her fingers. He stroked his thumb across her hand before lifting it to his lips and placing a kiss on it, his breath shuddering against the tender skin. The simple intimacy of that small kiss took her breath away.

Finally, he pulled her closer, his hand on her waist searing against her skin like a hot brand, while his mouth fueled a fire of another kind. 

Lucy gasped when she finally pulled away, the power of his kisses leaving her breathless and she pressed her cheek to his for a moment of reprieve.

Lucy couldn’t believe how lucky she was, to finally be with the man of her dreams, to share this wonderful new home with him and to be planning on marrying him soon. Not only did he love her but he was so thoughtful to not only remember their first Valentine’s Day but to plan such a beautiful moment for them to share.

“ _Oh_ , I forgot your gift. Stay right there!” Lucy commanded him like he planned on leaving their romantic picnic for more important plans.

Lucy hurried to reach her purse in the foyer and pulled out a small, wrapped package. 

She plopped down in front of him and eagerly handed him the package which he took with careful hands. 

“What is it?” He asked, shaking the package near his ear like a impatient child with a Christmas present. 

“Be careful.” Lucy warned, “and just open it.”

Wyatt winked at her playfully before he ripped into the wrapping paper. The wrapping paper fell away to reveal a wooden frame. He stared down at it, tracing the photo that rested in it with an almost reverent touch.

“It— it’s my Grandpa Sherwin,” Wyatt lifted shining eyes to Lucy’s, turning the frame so that she could see the black and white photo, “Where? How— how did you find this?” 

“I may know a few people in vintage photo acquisitions, from when I worked at Stanford. I wasn’t sure if there was even a picture out there of him but they found it. It’s the 101st platoon, from December 1944 and it was taken only a few miles from Castle Varlar.” 

“Was it really?” Silent tears dripped down Wyatt’s face and Lucy reached for one of the napkins that she had felt inside the picnic basket earlier and handed it to him.

“Yes,” Lucy scooted closer, the blanket wrinkling up under her but she ignored it to take the frame from him so he could wipe his face free of tears.

“Are you surprised?” 

“I’m blown away. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a more thoughtful gift, from anyone, ever. Thank you.” Wyatt drew her closer to plant a kiss against her temple. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it. _Here_ ,” she stood up and set it on the mantle over the fireplace, “now we can always remember him and he’ll be apart of our new memories.”

Wyatt stood too and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lucy lifted her hands, to wrap them around his forearm and turned her head so she could see him in profile. 

“So… how do you feel about making a few, new memories with that tiramisu? I held up my end of the bargain, if I remember correctly.” Lucy smiled cheekily at Wyatt.

“I don’t know… do you think you _dessert_ it?” 

“Oh my god, you are so cheesy.”

“You know you love it.”


End file.
